This invention relates to endless tracks for tracked vehicles.
In one construction for endless tracks used to provide traction for vehicles such as snowmobiles, tractors, or the like, a number of flexible belts are interconnected for movement in parallel spaced relation by a plurality of transverse traction bars or cleats secured at spaced intervals to the outer surfaces of the belts. The track is mounted on a drive sprocket and is driven by sprocket teeth which extend through the spacing between adjacent belts and sequentially engage the traction bars or cleats to drive the track. in another construction of such tracks, one or more belts are provided on the inside surface thereof with integral lugs which are drivingly engaged by teeth or tangs on a drive sprocket.
In comparison, the former construction is considerably less expensive to manufacture; however, it is generally known to be substantially less efficient than the latter construction, particularly for high speed operation.